The present invention relates to fan blades, and relates more particularly to a built-up fan blade which is comprised of an open frame, and a blade body fastened to the open frame.
The blades of regular ceiling fans are commonly unitary elements, having a certain thickness. If the thickness of the blades of a ceiling fan are reduced, the blades tend to deform. However, increasing the thickness of the blades of a ceiling fan will increase their weight and the consumption of material. If heavy blades are installed, the fan motor will consume much power to achieve the desired revolving speed. Furthermore, if a user touches the blades carelessly during the operation of the ceiling fan, the user will be severely injured by the edges of the blades.